


It Starts with a Kiss

by AeeDee



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sentimental, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spark loves Candela. But Candela loves.. someone else, too? </p><p>I noticed a surprisingly small amount of OT3 smut, and I am not one to back down from a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts with a Kiss

It starts when he’s 15. Candy asks him if he’s ever kissed someone before. He lies and says yeah, of course.

She kisses him and he’s distracted by the feeling of her fingertips, her scratched fingertips brushing against his cheek and he wants to kiss them, too. She smells good and her lips are warm, and she kisses him like she means it. She smiles when she pulls away and licks her bottom lip, and she’s giggling and her voice is so playful and reassuring. “You’re such a liar,” she laughs under her breath, and presses her forehead against his.

And now.

Right now, she’s clawing into the bedsheets and moaning a startled and broken attempt at his name. She writhes and her body arches, from her thighs to her chest, arches up from the bed as she covers her mouth with desperate fingers that can’t contain her own sounds.

And another hand is taking hold of hers. Delicate fingers curled around hers, pulling that hand away from her mouth as she shakes and whines. A delicate hand that holds her hand close, a soft and graceful person that leans over her, and seals her mouth with their own.

She’s crying out against Blanche’s kiss. Blanche’s face is the image of calm that it always is, composed and smooth and soft and their kiss is methodical and soothing, tongue slow and deep against Candela’s desperate moans.

Once upon a time, some years ago, Spark tells Candy that he loves her. She pouts and tells him to stop calling her that name, and he whines in protest because “it’s so cute, like you.”

She makes a rude face. Gives a slow blink of defiance and says, “fine then, Sparky.”

“What,” he protests. “That’s not fair!”

“Sparky spark,” she turns her lips into a smirk and sways her hips. “Silly golden retriever.”

“That’s not fair-” but she interrupts him with a kiss and it’s alright. 

They’ve kissed many times since then.

Right now, his tongue is deep inside her and her body is so warm, so warm and wet. He caresses her thighs with his hands while he tastes every inch of her, breathing deep and slow to savor the scent of her body, her cum, her sweat. Licks the soft folds of her cunt and licks her up and down, massaging her entrance until she starts to pant and gasp so loudly that Blanche has to break away from their kiss to give her room to breathe.

One of Blanche’s delicate and beautiful hands is on Candela's leg, inches away from where Spark is indulging his mouth. Blanche’s elegant fingers, they move towards his face and hesitate; they stop and touch Candy’s clit and start to rub, and rub. Small circles that get more rapid once her body starts to shiver. Spark opens his eyes to see how swollen her clit is, peeking out from the swollen hood beneath the insistent caress of Blanche’s fingers and it's doing something to him. Oh god, it's doing a lot of things.

He starts to moan before he’s even aware of it, but he’s too far to slow down now. He’s too far in to think of himself yet. He slips his tongue back inside Candela’s body and nudges her thighs open just a little more, just a little farther apart. Lets his eyes roam past Blanche’s fingers, and to the glimpse of Candy’s body beyond, a canvas of sweat-touched skin, her back still arched and breasts swollen. He wants to touch them. He wants to touch them so badly.

He wants to kiss them. He wants to kiss every inch of her.

“I like someone else,” she tells him, once. It’s two years ago, and he remembers that evening so well because his first response is disappointment, and his second is fear. He looks at her like he’s going to lose her, and he sighs and prepares himself for the unexpected and soul-crushing break-up talk.

But she asks him if he’ll allow her some space, some time to date someone else, too, and he’s the most relieved he’s ever been. “I don’t mind,” he says. “I just want to stay with you, if that’s okay?”

And she even laughs a little, a nervous laugh, calls him silly. “I’m never leaving you, Sparky,” and she ruffles his hair while he makes an annoyed face at her. “I just… I wanna see where it goes. Maybe it won’t go anywhere. I don’t know. But I wanna find out?” She says she feels like it’d be a mistake, if she never explores it. If she never tests the waters at all.

Half a year later, she surprises him with the news that she’s in love with Blanche. They go on a double date, one of the most awkward evenings of his life. He’s not well-liked. He can tell. But he acts polite and courteous, and by the end of it, Blanche is warming up just enough, and a week later they’re sharing a bed together and as long as Candy’s in the middle, it’s alright somehow.

He pauses to catch his breath.

Looks up, and they’re kissing again. Blanche’s hand roams up Candela’s body, caressing her smooth stomach, her subtle ribs, her breasts and he’s so distracted by the sight of it that he barely notices Candy’s face changing expression until she presses her fingers against Blanche’s lips and pauses the kiss, just for a moment.

“Sparky,” she says. Glances down at him. 

“My love,” he purrs with some sarcasm.

“Had your fun down there,” a cheeky question.

“Always,” he smirks back. 

She makes an incoherent sound of amusement. “That’s cute.” 

Surprisingly, Blanche is the one that hastens the exchange. An almost irritated frown and a sharp look in his direction, “She wants you to fuck her.”

“What,” but Candela’s laughing.

“Well I’m not just gonna _assume_ that-”

“I’m telling you,” Blanche says, so calm, so cool. 

“Are you sure,” and he’s certain to look directly at Candela.

She bites her lip seductively, and winks at him. “Yeah, babe. Go for it.”

It’s the evening after their first proper date night, the three of them, and Candela’s skipping happily down the street, her hand holding his, and her other hand lightly caressing Blanche’s sleeve. But even though she’s happy, Spark and Blanche are so tense. Too tense. He looks at Blanche and the look he gets back is sharp and irritated, annoyed as always and he’s not sure what to think, anyway.

“If you want her all to yourself,” he says, “why don’t you just say it.”

They stop walking, and everything falls still. His hands are cold once Candy lets go. His heart is heavy from the look she gives him, but he’s looking at Blanche, and he’s waiting for a response.

“I know you’re just tolerating me,” he says. But the rest of his words fall apart in his throat before he can say them. Because he doesn’t want to. Because those words might take his love away from him.

“You’re so stupid,” Blanche says.

“That’s so typical-”

“Why would I get between the two of you? She loves you.”

“I know, but-”

“Why don’t you think of this differently,” and Blanche takes a step towards him, aggressive and assertive. “Instead of forcing some distance between us, why don’t we get closer.”

He’s sending a confused frown, unsure of what that means. “I thought you didn’t like-”

“I don’t,” Blanche says.

He pouts back, almost offended.

“But I could like you… I think,” with a tilt of their head, “I could make an exception. I could try.”

Candela’s the one to break the mood, jumping between them with an almost giddy smile, “Are you gonna start kissing?”

Spark’s sending her an amused look, but when he looks back at Blanche, he’s met with a calm shrug. 

Oh. Alright.

So, now.

Right now, he’s cradling Candela in his lap and she rocks herself slowly, massaging his cock deep inside her body. Her arms around his shoulders, and he’s caressing her breasts, fingertips grazing over swollen nipples and she cries out a little when he pinches and tugs one of them. She rocks herself, back and forth, back and forth.

And there’s a delicate, beautiful hand against his face, slowly turning his gaze away from her, but there’s no malice in it. There’s only Blanche’s calm, composed, soothing grace. He looks at those serene, calm eyes and he feels overwhelming calm, his physical body so pleasured and warm and his lips are met with a soft, gentle kiss. 

He thrusts slowly, deep fucking Candela and he returns Blanche’s kisses, slow and gentle, caressing their mouth with his tongue, those soft lips, the delicate, warm breaths and soft gasps. Blanche’s hand in his hair and his heart’s about to burst. Candy’s moaning against his ear, and he shivers because he knows she’s so close, now, she’s about to cum and with a startled gasp against Blanche’s mouth he realizes he's about to come, too.

But Blanche breaks the kiss. In a low voice, “wait.”

He sends a surprised look back, face flushed and heart beating so fast.

“Me first. And then you.”

Blanche is trailing their tongue up the side of his face, and he shivers as Candela tenses up so tightly, so tightly, arms tight around his body and she’s moaning so loudly against his neck. A moan that becomes a broken gasp and she’s shaking, shaking. Her body’s so warm around his cock, so warm, so tight-

“You’d better hurry,” he says under his breath.

Blanche sends back a small smirk.

A close, intimate hug between him and Candela, and he’s pulling out of her. Admires the vision beneath him fondly, as she relaxes against the bed. Limbs loose, body fluid and carefree, she’s basking in her afterglow as Blanche seizes his shoulders, crawling on top of him. 

Has he ever been inside them before-

His eyes widen when he realizes that no, he hasn’t. He’s never done this before.

But Blanche’s entrance is wet—when did that happen…—and he’s being humped for dear life as Blanche cradles their body against his, smooth and strong arms locked around his chest and those soft lips trailing kisses along his jaw. His eyes grow heavy with a wave of pleasure and he’s so close, now, he’s so close and he aches so much-

Blanche is kissing his face so much, kissing him so hungrily and when he returns a kiss, Blanche bites his lips and nearly draws blood.

Against Blanche’s back, Candela’s playful hands trailing up, caressing in slow circles and a faint smile of fondness crosses her face.

It starts a few months ago.

“Did you just kiss me,” and he has to verify it, to make sure it even happened.

“So what if I did,” Blanche snaps back.

“I’m not… I’m not bothered, it’s just kind of funny,” but he can’t explain why, so he just awkwardly shrugs and tenses up, like he’s avoiding some retaliation before it happens.

“I’m a bit fluid, you know,” Blanche says with some attitude.

“Aren’t we all,” he responds, a bit dryly.

“What do you mean.”

“I don’t think any of us are… you know,” he shrugs, “normal, anyway. I never thought I’d end up in this situation-”

And he almost jumps.

“You did it again,” but he’s laughing, and while he laughs, Blanche is kissing him until he stops.

“You’re really beautiful,” he says.

He doesn’t know where it comes from. But it makes Blanche blush, and he savors that image, frames it in his mind for a very long time.

It starts right now. Their future.

He comes with a pained moan and Blanche holds him close, shivers against him as their own body reacts. Blanche’s face almost mournful and distressed, a quiet whimpering and the orgasm is sweet and slow and dazzling. Fingertips tightly pressed against his shoulders and slowly, slowly uncurling and relaxing along with the rest of their body.

Blanche is almost apologizing, leaning away slightly, “I'm sorry.”

“You can keep holding me, if you want,” with a dry grin.

But Candela is getting lonely, and when she’s sleepy, she’s more honest. “Alright, lovebirds. Come back to me.”

“You just want more kisses,” Spark's teasing her.

“Of course she does,” Blanche says.

“Like you’re any better,” he says under his breath.

“Ex _cuse_ me.”

That makes Candela giggle.

Once upon a time, he tells Candela that he loves her. Sometime later, she says she loves him, but she loves Blanche too. But that’s not where the story ends.

Spark, her Sparky, he’s laying down on their bed curled up with Candela against his chest, and Blanche cuddled against the other side of her. He reaches out, extends his hand and runs his fingers down Blanche’s face, from their soft eyelashes to their lips, expressive and briefly annoyed. 

Blanche opens their eyes and looks at him, and after a brief frown, kisses his fingertips. 

Goodnight, my love.

Goodnight my loves, old and new.


End file.
